Katt Cat
Katt Cat is a female animatronic cat from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, despite never actually being used there. It is known that she loves to have parties. Appearance Katt is a pink cat, having a rather slender figure when compared to the other animatronics. She wears a bright blue skirt and a slightly darker blue tank top. She is around the same height as Fazzy and is slightly shorter than Bonnie (Though that is technically because of his ears). Katt has purple eyes that may change to yellow for unknown reasons, she rarely reveals her endoskeleton eyes but when she does, she means business. She has retractable claws that she uses sometimes to either scrape on the doors or to hurt the guard or any other animatronics that may have something against her As a withered animatronic, Katt's left ear is slightly torn and she has a few cuts along her arm. Her right leg has also locked up so when she moves, a scraping noise can be heard as she drags it across the ground. Part of her skirt is slightly torn and her eyes can look in different directions at the same time, giving her a rather derpy look. Her claws are no longer retractable, with her left claw being unable to be put away and her right unable to bring out. Personality Katt is quite a crazy animatronic, almost to the point of insanity. She laughs at almost everything and always seems to find her way into trouble. Though some think she is insane, she actually usually only does this for the laughs, which her friends always provide. Katt has a habit of taunting the night guard by flirting with them, which she loves to do. She is also very emotional, if one were to call her ugly, even as a joke, she would most likely cry very hard. This has actually happened before, and the animatronic that did it was eventually met with Katt's full rage after taunting her some more. Speaking of which, she is also rather good at fending off other animatronics, should they come into contact with her and for some reason want to hurt her. Backstory Katt was built near the end of Fredbear's Family Diner's lifespan, and wasn't able to be used at all in that restaurant. However, when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rolled around, Katt was given a remade model, Toy Katt, who was actually able to be used, though her personality was very different. Katt herself was locked in Parts and Service during the day, something that she thought was awfully boring. Though at night she was able to roam freely around the place, as were the other withered animatronics. While she never actually had the chance to meet her Toy counterpart (Which Ricky and Toy Ricky were happy about), she actually had a rather fun time there, with her scaring the guard and all. Next, was the Freddy's from FNaF 1. where Katt actually got used, which she was happy about... mostly. She was used as a dancer for the band, which she thought was pretty fun. Though, the children never really payed attention to her dances, which ticked her off quite a bit. She would occasionally walk around during the day, which was highly discouraged by Freddy and Ricky, though she didn't care that much. At night, she would usually follow Fazzy in his pattern, which scared him a couple of times after he decided to go back one night. Relationships Freddy Fazbear Katt and Freddy are completely different in personalities, despite that, they do get along. The only time Freddy has ever had a problem with Katt is when she disobeyed him and started walking during the day, but other than that they're fine. Bonnie Bunny Katt and Bonnie don't really interact much. In fact, the most she's ever talked to him is when she called him "Mr. No-face" Chica Chicken Chica gets along with Katt rather well. Both of them share a similar sense of humor. Foxy the Pirate Katt is actually rather afraid of Foxy, mostly because since he is secluded from the rest of the animatronics, she's never actually got to know him that well. Fazzy Fredbear Fazzy and Katt are best friends, with both sharing a random personality. Katt usually is the first to laugh at Fazzy's jokes with a little "I get it!" That she shouts whenever he finishes a skit. Ricky Rooster Ricky thinks Katt is a rather strange individual and acts as a sort of fatherly figure to her. While they do get along, they have the occasional disagreement. Dillain Dingo Katt thinks Dillain is nothing more than an "Orange long faced peverted Foxy knock-off" so needless to say, they don't get along with each other very well. Toy Freddy Katt usually confuses all the toys for their previous incarnations, which can be rather humorous sometimes. She and Toy Freddy get along just as about as well as jam and tomato soup, which needless to say, isn't too well... Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie and Katt never talk, as Katt can't leave Parts and Service during the day and at night they follow completely different paths. Toy Chica Just like her opinion on Dillain, Katt believes that Toy Chica is a "Perverted little chick." They don't get along very well, to say the least... Mangle Katt once tried to ask Mangle how it climbed on the ceiling so well, which was met with a slap to the face, making Katt feel rather guilty. After that, they never really got along well, even when Katt tries to be nice to Mangle, it just leaves her be. Toy Katt They have never met, and even if they did, they'd probably hate each other just as much, if not more, as Ricky and Toy Ricky hate each other. Toy Ricky As Toy Ricky is kind to all women, he is kind to Katt. Though his accent coupled with his speech patterns usually make her giggle at how silly he can sound sometimes. Balloon Boy Katt loves parties. Parties have balloons. Connecting these makes for a perfect pair of best friends. Balloon Boy sometimes gives free balloons to Katt so that she can have mini-parties in Parts and Service, which she is very grateful for. Trivia * Katt is Gaomon332's first female animatronic * Katt's design and personality was changed about 3 times during her creation Quotes "Is it such a big problem that I'm walking around? I mean, it's not like it's going to HURT anyone or anything" "No no NO! She called me ugly!! NOO! I'm not ugly!" '' Katt when being called ugly ''"I get it!" ''Katt in response to Fazzy's jokes ''"Well for starters, you're just an orange long faced Foxy clone and YOU'RE just a perverted little chick! Now both of you, leave me alone!" Gallery WIN 20160416 193233.jpg|Katt by MakaKishinKiller (Uncoloured) WIN 20160416 194539.jpg|Katt by MakaKishinKiller (Coloured) WIN 20160416 202027.jpg|Withered Katt by MakaKishinKiller Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Characters